The following relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to scheduling over multiplexed resources under half-duplex constraint.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Wireless communication systems may operate in millimeter wave (mmW) frequency ranges, e.g., 28 GHz, 40 GHz, 60 GHz, etc. Wireless communications at these frequencies may be associated with increased signal attenuation (e.g., path loss), which may be influenced by various factors, such as temperature, barometric pressure, diffraction, etc. As a result, signal processing techniques, such as beamforming, may be used to coherently combine energy and overcome the path losses at these frequencies. Due to the increased amount of path loss in mmW communication systems, transmissions from the base station and/or the UE may be beamformed. Moreover, a receiving device may use beamforming techniques to configure antenna(s) and/or antenna array(s) such that transmissions are received in a directional manner.
Some wireless communications systems, such as those operating in a millimeter wave (mmW) spectrum, may include access nodes (ANs) to facilitate wireless communication between a UE and the network. In some cases, an anchor AN may have a high-capacity, wired, backhaul connection (e.g., fiber) to the network, while communicating simultaneously with one or more ANs (e.g., relay devices) or UEs. A network that supports communications between an AN and a UE may be referred to as an access network, while a network that supports communications between one or more ANs may be referred to as a backhaul network. In deployments supporting both access and backhaul (e.g., in an Integrated Access and Backhaul (IAB) network), resource allocation may be complex due to the considerations taken into account when scheduling resources including those related to half-duplex constraints, where an AN may not be able to transmit and receive communications at the same time.